A Black Cask of Amantillado
by Kentsukan
Summary: The amount of humiliation Grell imposed upon me was great in a matter of itself. Those who know me full well that any form of   impunity against me or my young master will feel the extent of my revenge. Tonight, this would be one of those cases.


AN: Wow…..I've been suffering from major writer's block as of late, so I haven't been able to update my other two fanfictions. Instead I'm giving you all this! I hope you'll enjoy it! It's Kuroshitsuji with a twist from "The Cask of Amontillado" by Edgar Allen Poe. I don't own either Kuroshitsuji or any of Edgar Allen Poe's works, but none the less, here it is and enjoy! I could really use some ratings also!

A few warnings before hand; there is some blood, yaoi, and slight bondage themes. It's rated T to be safe!

A Black Cask of Amontillado

The amount of humiliation Grell imposed upon me was great in a matter of itself. Those who know me well know that any form of impunity or embarrassment upon myself or my master will feel the extent of my revenge. Tonight, this would be one of those cases.

The young master was hosting a party that night. As butler, aside from ordering the Servants to execute their jobs perfectly and to the letter (as difficult as that may be for them), telling the Master to socialize and dance with Lady Elizabeth for once in his pathetic young life, I ordered the servants to vacate and not to enter the mansion for the rest of the night. Their fear and eagerness to join the festivities would ensure that they wouldn't. Now that the place was set and the materials too, all I needed was my target.

Sure enough he arrived. His coat absent as he wore a red vest, black shirt and a red ribbon. He had black pants with a red lace of sorts along with bright red leather shoes. He grinned and winked as I approached him, giving a sigh. "Ah, Sebastian! What a pleasantly expected surprise! How is my Romeo?"

I grimaced, but kept a smile on my face none the less. "Grand, I made a wonderful deal with a visiting vendor. He had a wonderful amount of naturally red snake wood." Grell's eyes widened in shock. "The deal seemed impossible to decline so I accepted."

"Oh no Sebastian! My dear, handsome Sebastian!" he let out with a tortured screech. It sent a chill down my spine in anticipation and desire to hear what was to come in the near future. "How could someone have swindled my Sebastian? Snake wood could never be such a shade! Why didn't you consult me?"

"You were not around. The snake wood will be used to make a wonderful walking stick for my young master's birthday-"

"You have been cheated Sebastian! Take me to this snake wood now so I may expose it for the wretched fraud it is!"

"I can't permit myself to do so sir. The snake wood is in the basement. We could be caught."  
"Nonsense, I've been there countless times without being noticed. Now come!" He said, dragging my coat with an exasperated and enraged look on his face. I allowed him to do so, deciding to -not- comment on his boisterous statement about breaking into the mansion at night unannounced like a thief. And I also decided to put the possibly traumatic thoughts into the deepest pit of my mind.

"So, if not I, then who?" He demanded.  
"If not you what?"

"Who did you consult?"

"Mey Fey. It seems that human females have an eye for color."

"Mey Fey couldn't tell the difference between scarlet and blood red." He snorted. "Not even behind her thick lenses."

"She seemed an expert in the idea of color, so I asked her."  
"I have better eyes than a female Sebastian." He chuckled while batting his lashes. "In more ways than one."  
I unlocked the door and proceeded down to the basement. It smelled of baked treats (a rather foul odor) and meat. We walked down a narrow corridor to a small secret passageway. Humans liked to outfit their mansions with such petty tricks. I opened it and went all the way down to the end of the corridor. Secretly prepared (and hidden accordingly) were bricks and mortar.

"Where are they? And…Why is this room dark?" I could feel a few fingers on my shoulder and a flirtatious tone from behind.

I quickly spun around and pinned Grell against a wall. "Hold still right here and I'll retrieve the snake wood for you. To make sure you don't have to worry about not moving a muscle, I'll do everything I can to make sure you won't have to." I stated hoarsely. As I reached up to get some chains, he retaliated and had me against the wall and chained. I relaxed as he laughed.

"My dear Sebastian. Don't take me as a fool." He chided, wrapping his arms around my neck. "I see the snake wood is exactly -not- as you described. It is a beautiful black. Mind if I examine it?" His hands began roaming where they pleased, kissing where he wanted to for a while (the details are too horrifying and indescribable beyond mortal tongue) until I felt a sharp slice on my arm. I winced slightly and Grell stuck a finger in, twisting and clawing inside with a grin spreading. He brought the finger to his mouth and tasted it. "Sebastian, your blood is as good as it is red. Your face is contorted like the black veins on white marble." He described, pecking me again. "Can you think of anything more ravishing?"

"I can." I broke out of the chains easily and pinned him against another wall, quickly chaining him to it before he could react. I began applying the bricks, not before he kicked the mortar and bricks to cover me in brick dust and mortar specks. "Oh yes, brick dust and mortar increases your features quite nicely Sebastian." He growled with a snarl on his features. I had one more brick to be applied; it would cover this entire face. "My only question in all of this, is why didn't you break out of the chains sooner?" With that said I fitted and promptly sealed the final brick. With his question beginning to echo in my mind, I leaned back against the wall, thinking to myself.

Three hours later the party ended. The party satisfied and many guests left flushed with pleasure of the festivities. The young master was in the main hall when I was on my way to my room to change. I smiled in front of him and bowed. "I trust the party was eventful?"  
"Grell was missing." He frowned. "He came to me not long before the party ended raving something about being chained to a wall."

I paused and smiled. "Sir, I can explain-"

"You don't have to. You and him are both covered in brick dust, mortar, and both of you are sweating and panting like dogs. Pray tell, what am I suppose to make of this, Sebastian?" He stated thoughtfully, the trace of a smirk on his lips. He turned around and began heading upstairs. "Clean yourself up and come to my room with tea when you're finished. Afterwards, I highly suggest you take a break. You'll need to regain your strength after tonight's events."

I stood there for a few moments exasperated.

Damn humans.


End file.
